1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a modular board game and, more specifically, to a modular board game which allows players to construct and conceal a maze thereon.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of maze board games have been disclosed in the open literature. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,810, Henrie ostensibly discloses a maze-type game having a game board segmented into six sections. Each section is used by a different player. All segments have identical, pre-loaded paths printed on a playing surface, and each segment has a different background color. Each path square has a hole for receiving a game piece. An identical number of gate elements are located at identical positions on each section. The gate elements can be opened or closed during game play. The object of the game is to be the first player to arrive at a finishing position on their section.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,253, Csoka ostensibly discloses a maze board game wherein each player is provided with a maze board having a grid pattern, a paper maze sheet having the identical grid pattern of the maze board, a pencil for drawing a maze on the maze sheet, a token piece to represent player position on the board, and a plurality of partitions. The board is grooved to allow the partitions to be placed in various locations on the board. Game play begins by each player drawing a maze on the maze sheet, which remains concealed from other players during the course of the game. The players then take turns trying to move their token piece across the maze board. Each time that a player""s movement would encroach on a wall, as drawn on the maze sheet, a partition is placed in a groove on the board in a manner that mirrors the wall position on the maze sheet. In this manner, the maze on the maze sheet is xe2x80x9cdiscoveredxe2x80x9d in a stepwise fashion as the player moves across the board. The first player to reach a pre-designated end point is declared the winner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,878, Calhoun ostensibly discloses a game board having a plurality of game spaces, each surrounded by grooves. Each player is provided with a search piece, a plurality of orbs and a plurality of maze walls. Some of the orbs are xe2x80x9cmarkedxe2x80x9d orbs; the remainder are xe2x80x9cdecoyxe2x80x9d orbs. The identity of each orb is printed on its underside. The game begins with each player placing all of his orbs in his section of the game board such that the identity of each orb is concealed on its underside. The players then take turns moving the search pieces across the board in search of the xe2x80x9cmarkedxe2x80x9d orbs of opposing players. The maze walls are placed and replaced in various grooves on the board during game play in order to impede the path of opposing players to the orbs. When a search piece reaches a playing space occupied by an orb, that orb is xe2x80x9ccapturedxe2x80x9d and removed from the playing board. The last player with a xe2x80x9cmarkedxe2x80x9d orb in his maze area is declared the winner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,224, Rosenbaum ostensibly discloses a game board having an array of playing spaces arranged in rows and columns thereon and a plurality of edge regions. Each edge region is disposed between a corresponding pair of playing spaces. There are two visually distinguishable xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d regions pre-loaded onto the board. A plurality of fence pieces are placed in a bag. The players move player pieces in turn across the board in an effort to reach the opposing players home region. A turn typically consists of movement of a player piece upon an adjacent space on the board; withdrawing a fence piece from the bag; and placing the same in one of the edge regions in an effort to impede the progress of the opposing player.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,458, Snyder ostensibly discloses a memory game which includes a game board having a plurality of spaces forming a grid. The spaces each have a red, white, or black dot printed thereon. The dots are covered by a playing piece during normal game play. The playing pieces each have a square base and a conical handle. Game play commences with one player lifting one of the playing pieces to reveal the dot beneath. If a black dot is revealed, the player replaces the playing piece and lifts another. If a white dot is revealed, the player replaces the playing piece and another player lifts one of the playing pieces. The game continues in this manner until one of the players uncovers a red dot.
The aforementioned are just samples of the many xe2x80x9cmaze-typexe2x80x9d board games in existence. Most of these games incorporate some form of concealment of various maze elements or variance of the maze path during play to facilitate interest. However, none of these games provide an opportunity to physically construct and conceal a multi-dimensional maze in a manner that allows an opposing player to uncover the maze in a stepwise fashion while the remainder of the maze remains concealed. The fact that so many have tried to provide hidden or randomly determined maze games with multi-dimensional elements evidences a long felt, yet unfulfilled aspiration in the gaming industry to provide a true multi-dimensional hidden maze board game.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a modular, multi-dimensional hidden maze game. In one embodiment, the game includes a playing board having a playing surface on which can be defined a plurality of playing spaces. Each of the playing spaces can include at least one recessed portion. A plurality of partition pieces can be removably attached to the playing surface at a substantially normal angle, thereby forming a plurality of mutable paths across the playing surface. A plurality of covering pieces can be provided. Each of the covering pieces can be dimensioned to removably engage the recessed portion of any one of the plurality of playing spaces while at least partially covering any partition pieces that abut the playing space occupied by the covering piece.
In various preferred embodiments, the game includes a playing board formed of at least two discrete modules removably attached together to form a substantially planar playing surface. A plurality of partition pieces can be removably attached to the playing surface at an angle substantially normal to the playing surface thereby forming a plurality of mutable paths thereon.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a playing board formed of at least two discrete modules removably attached to form a substantially planar playing surface, with each of the modules having at least one attachment portion adapted to receive a substantially rigid member. The substantially rigid member can interconnect at least two adjacent modules. The shape of the modules along with the size of the substantially rigid member and the location of the attachment portion allow the playing board to accommodate additional modules utilizing identically dimensioned substantially rigid members.
Further alternative embodiments can include a playing board formed of at least two discrete modules removably attached to form a substantially planar playing surface, wherein the playing surface includes an m by n array of playing spaces. A row of the playing spaces can be bisected such that portions of the row remain on two of the modules when the modules are separated. The row is fully formed when the modules are re-attached.